The following description relates to a heterogeneously integrated power converter assembly and, more specifically, to an antenna power system with an integrated direct current (DC)/DC converter.
In conventional antenna power systems for radar and other similar applications, there are typically massive numbers of off-array subsystems and electro-magnetic interference (EMI) filters that are required to achieve voltage quality. For example, a radar system can include a power distribution unit (PDU), an aperture power room (APR) for power conversion and distribution, multi-cable distribution and an array antenna.
The PDU can include a 12-phase transformer that is required to provide a voltage step-down and a power factor correction (PFC) that is equal to a lower total harmonic distortion (THD). The APR can include a plurality of alternating current (AC)/DC converters that receive 12-phase 440 volt AC from the PDU. The multi-cable distribution can include a DC distribution bus that is receptive of DC from the AC/DC converters. The array antenna includes multiple antenna arrays.
Each antenna array includes a number of transmit/receive integrated microwave module (T/RIMM) and multiple transmission/reception (T/R) channels. Each T/RIMM includes a plurality of linear regulators (one per T/R channel) and a DC/DC converter electrically interposed between the plurality of linear regulators and the DC distribution bus. The DC/DC converter serves to provide a voltage step-down, fast dynamic load response in T/R operations and reduces voltage ripples and noise. Each linear regulator provides for fast response and low noise point of load (POL) voltage. Each T/R channel is responsible for T/R operations and includes a power amplifier and a modulator electrically interposed between the power amplifier and a corresponding one of the linear regulators.